This invention relates in general to medical devices and more particularly to an instrument which is used to remove a cervical biopsy specimen.
In order to obtain good results from a cervical biopsy, it is necessary for the cervical specimen to consist of a full layer of cervical epithelium. In the past, various types of devices have been used to remove the biopsy specimen. The most popular devices in present use are the Kevorkian-Young forceps, the Gaylor forceps, the Schuber forceps, the VanDoren forceps and the Tischler forceps. Each of these instruments relies upon a pinching effect to obtain the biopsy specimen, and the pinching action causes the specimen to be crushed and otherwise unduly distorted. Also, the superficial epithelium is often scraped away such that a complete layer of cervical epithelium is not present in the specimen.
Other approaches that have been used to obtain cervical biopsy specimens have been even less satisfactory. The use of a punch followed by picking up of the specimen and undercutting it with a long handle scalpel has been proposed. However, this procedure inevitably results in excessive cutting of the specimen by the scalpel and in other mutilation which leaves the specimen in a poor condition for analysis.
It is therefore evident that a need exists for an instrument that is able to remove a complete and undeformed biopsy specimen from the cervix. The principal goal of the present invention is to meet that need.
More specifically, it is an object of the invention to provide a cervical biopsy instrument that avoids the use of pinching or crushing action in the removal of a biopsy specimen. In accordance with the invention, a unique blade is employed to initially undercut the specimen and then slice it away from the cervix as the blade moves from the undercut area toward the surface. This is accomplished by providing a blade that has a sharp point which penetrates the tissue and sides of the blade which slice the specimen away from the cervix as the jaws of the device are closed. As a result, there is no pinching action to crush or otherwise deform the specimen, and the surface epithelium is maintained intact with the remainder of the specimen.
Another object of the invention is to provide a biopsy instrument in which the blade can be quickly and easily removed after use and replaced with another clean sharp blade. The blade is attached to a block which has a dovetail connection with one jaw of the instrument. There is a stop at the dovetail joint which properly locates the block and a detent which holds it in place. After use, the block can be slipped off the jaw, and a replacement block can be installed in its place to provide a new blade.
A further object of the invention is to provide a biopsy instrument which firmly holds and stabilizes the cervix in the area where the biopsy specimen is to be removed. The teeth which are located next to the receiver securely grip the cervix to provide the required stability while the instrument is being operated to remove the biopsy specimen.
An additional object of the invention is to provide a biopsy instrument of the character described which is constructed in a simple and economical manner and which is safe and reliable in use.
Other and further objects of the invention, together with the features of novelty appurtenant thereto, will appear in the course of the following description.